


Clarke/Alicia/Katniss • "May We Meet Again." [Fanvid]

by ItsATwinThing, LiaraSeven



Category: Fear the Walking Dead (TV), The 100 (TV), The Hunger Games (Movies)
Genre: Commander Lexa, Dark Katniss Everdeen, F/F, Heda Lexa, Katniss Everdeen Dies, Past Clarke Griffin/Lexa, Protective Clarke, Victor Katniss
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-12-24
Updated: 2016-12-24
Packaged: 2018-09-11 17:04:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8999407
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ItsATwinThing/pseuds/ItsATwinThing, https://archiveofourown.org/users/LiaraSeven/pseuds/LiaraSeven
Summary: Nuclear War has destroyed the Earth; some lucky few went to space. However they lost contact with the Ground. Clarke and The 100 return to the ground, and finds the Earth ravaged by a virus which causes the dead to come back. 4 Part video series. Co-editor LiveForever





	1. May We Meet Again




	2. I'll Always Be With You

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Katniss falls for Clarke but denies her feelings. When she meets Alicia she is jealous but falls for her too and is confused by her feelings.


End file.
